


Baby Bird

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moving is hard, especially for nostalgic people.But everything is easier with people you love.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Charles Lee, George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Baby Bird

"Do you think that those papers are organized enough yet?" Samuel Seabury watched as Charles Lee nervously organized and reorganised his stack of paperwork for his new apartment.

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous! I mean, this is going to change my entire life!"

"If it helps at all, I'm doing it too."

"Not really. You get a roommate, because you're getting a dorm, not an apartment."

Sam sighed. "Whatever. Just don't get in a fight with your neighbors that literally live seconds away." He put emphasis on the 'seconds away'.

"I get it," Charlie said. "I guess I'm just… not sure if I'm ready."

Sam looked up from his phone.

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been nostalgic, and actually moving… I don't know if I can do it," Charlie explained. "I've gotten to the point that I barely want to pack up in case I end up unpacking back here."

Charlie always through himself into things, so Sam was a bit surprised that Charlie would be nervous about throwing himself into this, but Sam knew Charlie was nostalgic, so at least that made sense.

"I'm sure you won't. You'll have me, right?" Sam said.

"I mean, I guess. But you'll live a mile away."

"Pretty close," Sam pointed out. "At least we're going to the same college."

"Yeah, that's definitely a plus."

Sam glanced at the clock. "You ready to go?"

"No. But it's not like I have a choice."

They were out the door about ten minutes later, walking towards their new homes.

They chatted as they walked, about TV and crushes, etc, etc. 

"Hey, you see that guy, right?" Sam pointed out a boy about their age, with a makeshift crown on his head, who was looking at a map, confused.

"Yeah. Looks lost."

"We could help."

"You're a saint, Sam."

"That I am." He jogged to the boy and bowed dramatically. "Your Majesty."

For a second Charlie was confused, before noticing the small crown the boy was wearing.

The boy seemed delighted. "King George. You have royal permission to call me George."

"Samuel Seabury, at your service."

"Hmm. I'll call you Sam."

"Sure." They grinned at each other.

"As your first act of service," George said, "you may tell me where this college is."

Sam looked at the map George gave him, and couldn't help but break character. "Hey, that's where I'm staying! You can walk with us!"

"Us?" George repeated.

"Oh yeah, this is Charles Lee." Sam gestured to Charlie, who waved awkwardly. "He got an apartment about a mile from the college. Do you know your dorm number?"

The two continued chatting. Charlie, who still wasn't confident about moving, stayed back a foot or two. By this time, he was second-guessing, and second-guessing his second-guesses. 

He was torn from his thoughts when he saw a boy who looked to be climbing a tree with a blue ball. Curious, Charlie walked over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The boy looked at him, surprised. "Oh! I- I'm Aaron Burr. You can call me Aaron."

"Charles Lee. Call me Charlie. So what are you doing?"

"Oh." Aaron held out his hand to reveal a baby bird. "He or she fell from the tree, and I'm trying to put him or her back."

Charlie's heart melted when he saw the bird. "He's so adorable! Do you need help?"

"Yes, actually. Can you hold it for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He handed Charlie the bird and proceeded to climb the tree. Honestly, Charlie thought that was pretty smart. It's a lot easier to climb a tree without a bird in your hands.

When he was on the same branch as the nest, he leaned down and Charlie handed him back the bird. Aaron grinned at him as he put the bird in the nest.

"Thanks!" He said, dropping down next to Charlie. "So where are you headed?"

"New apartment," Charlie replied.

"Hey, me too!"

"I know this is really forward, and I just met you, but do you want to share a room? I don't like being alone."

"Why not?" Charlie smiled gratefully at him, and he smiled back.

That's when Charlie decided moving might not be such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... welp. Ye. I don't know how moving works, so I just made some stuff up and called it facts.


End file.
